Character Approval/Rhianna Brandt
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Aurelius Brandt was an elf of fine taste. An elegant upbringing and a secured spot in Nobility were beautiful things. Though all this aristocratic nonsense... it was lacking. A lot. And Aurelius knew that well. He needed a family to call his own; not that his own family was not around or anything. Merely that he had a desire to be a head of family in his own way. His parents used to scold him when he was younger; he never cared about matchmaking or about relationships. He was there to study, and his studying rewarded him well. So naturally, when a woman meets someone as successful as he was... they'd fall head over heels. And this is precisely what happened to one Berenice Straub. Berenice was as middle class as they come. She did not enjoy the things that Aurelius did. And she very much let herself get swayed by the matchmakers and whatnot... except it just did not work. Berenice always wanted more and that made her a tough partner to have. But when she met Aurelius... she felt her heart flutter. He was everything that she wanted. An awkward question later and the two found themselves on a date. Said date... went better than expected. Aurelius and Berenice had more in common than they would have thought... a curious thing since neither was nowhere near the other's matchmaking list, if those are anything valuable. But in this case, they're as valuable as dirt, because it doesn't matter. To Aurelius, love is love, and love should not be defined by lists. To Berenice, love means a chance at a new life. The sparks were there. But the circumstances turned backwards very quickly, when Berenice became pregnant... while they were still at a dating stage. Nevertheless, Aurelius stood firm by Berenice's side, even after the revelation that Berenice was pregnant with not just a single child. No, she was pregnant with triplets. But it was what it was. Aurelius might have been in awe of the happening, but never questioned it nor did he choose to think differently. If that's what was meant to be, then it was meant to be. Aurelius and Berenice got married two months before the birth of the triplets, to make things official once and for all. But when Berenice went into labor... things took a turn for the worst. The first triplet, Rhianna Juliet, was healthy and well. But the next two... were not so fortunate. It took a toll on Berenice as well, as she struggled to get through. Ultimately, everything was solved by the timely intervention of the doctors, but it was a scare that would etch itself onto Berenice for life. Her mind broke as a result of the terrifying fear that she will not survive her pregnancy, and it hit home for Aurelius too; Berenice was not the first elf to have a mind break in his lifetime. One of his siblings did too. He was young at the time, so he does not recall it well. But that was in the past. Now for the present. Rhianna was the gem of the family. As the first triplet, she was often regarded as the eldest in the family and was given responsibility at a young age, though not the intense kind. As Berenice was struggling during the triplets' first few years, Aurelius found himself learning a lot to watch over them, and Rhianna was instrumental in that. She bonded a lot with her father, and he taught her a great many things as she grew older. She used to get curious about how Aurelius did a lot of what he did at the time; which, as far as most were concerned was alchemy. Though, he had a shadier side which he no longer affiliates with; being a former scion of a more than ordinary family had its price. Rhianna grew up knowing nothing of it though, and she'd be told not to let herself be overtaken by others' desires. As time grew near though, Aurelius had Rhianna sit in on some tutoring, as a pre-Foxfire kind of deal. After all, he did want his daughter to go into Foxfire with appropriate expectation. And Rhianna felt ready for it... until she didn't. After beginning her first year, she manifested merely a month in as a Polyglot. It seemed like that was okay though, because Rhianna got into it very quickly; she likes to claim that it just seems natural, which it is. But then... towards the end of her first year, she proceeded to manifest as a Beguiler as well. Now that one, she was not ready for at all. Let's just say that special ability sessions got progressively weirder from there. But like all things, practice does improve things, and Rhianna gradually warmed up to her ability. It got her weird looks at home, since neither parent has any Beguilers in their immediate most bloodline, so how Rhianna got that is a mystery to just about everyone. Her fellow triplets both manifested as a Shade and an Empath respectively, and Rhianna supposedly was meant to be the odd one out. But hey, it gave her heaps of confidence, knowing that she'd be a first at something. But all in all, everything was fine. Rhianna's basic level years went very well, but of course, there was always the expectation that she'll do well and go into the elite levels. Now she's 17 years old, and in hopes of pleasing her parents, she is making the attempt to get into the elite levels... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Rhianna may have picked up a little too much from her parents; she's about as socially active as Berenice was, and she's as driven and brilliant as Aurelius is. She does gain a lot of energy from talking to others, but she has limits, and there will be moments when she'd rather avoid a conversation. But otherwise, she's calm and collected most of the time; she can make order out of chaos with ease and not break a sweat doing it. Perhaps it's probably because being a Beguiler has its perks, though she prefers to avoid using that ability when she can, due to its moral rules. If there's a thing that she'd never admit though, it's that she does find it difficult to stay focused and to be motivated to do things. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Rhianna's model is Elizabeth Gillies. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She can be commanding, yes, but it's rarely a bad thing. *There are things that come very naturally to her; most definitely the skills of telekinesis and channeling being among those. *She definitely suffers at life in general though; it's always a question of whether she can motivate herself to do things. *She's a people person, that much is most certain. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) Beguiler. If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved